


Intelligence Of The Heart

by BrokenBookAddict



Series: Intelligence series [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Council Of Rejects, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Light Angst, Love, Romance, Secret Relationship, SnowHarry, Snowells, post 4x21, teamflash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: After arriving back at the lab after coffee with Joe, Caitlin talks with Cisco. Then goes in search of Harry.





	Intelligence Of The Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT own the Flash... Because honestly, Snowells would be happy and together... 
> 
> What I do own is any errors.

The doors of the elevator slide open with a ping onto the 600 level and Caitlin steps out. Walking through the quiet halls she has time to reflect on her conversation with Joe at Jitters. For the first time since losing Killer Frost she feels a sense of peace, she now understands that the struggle of getting her alter ego to make an appearance was never that of a physical problem but more of a psychological one. It still begs the question of why she can't conjure up her frosty side but it's a step in the right direction of figuring it all out. But right now she has other concerns, far more important.

Rounding the corner into the cortex, she finds it empty except for Cisco who's now back from his workroom. He's sat at the console opposite the doorway, his eyes studying the gift that Amunet had left for them, the projectile bomb, probably trying to figure out a way for them to use it. Walking over she stops in front of the desk, looking at the metal ball in his hand.

"Any ideas yet?"

"A few." A frown appears on his face. "None that will work though."

"We'll get there." Reassurance is all she can offer right now. Caitlin looks around the room. "Where's everyone gone?"

"Barry and Iris have gone to get dinner, Harry's still in his rooms, probably still taking a nap."

Caitlin nods, leaning against the desk. "How was he today?" She asks softly, looking concerned.

Cisco shrugs, looking sadly up at her. "The same, I thought the council would have helped..."

"It didn't?" She manages to hide the fact that his words have dashed away any hope.

"Not like Harry was expecting."

She tilts her head, curious. "What do you mean?"

"I think he was expecting some grand big idea that would fix the problem but the new council, they're more... laid back. Their vibe is all about thinking and feeling, channelling the love and listening to your heart."

 _Yeah that definitely sounds exactly like something Harry would hate_ , she thinks in amusement.

"In the end though, I think he got it. He put himself in DeVoe's shoes and now we know Marlize has left him."

"Yeah, that's good."

Cisco put down the ball of metal. "So, how are you?" He asks, leaning back in his chair.

Caitlin shrugs. "Better now I know what's actually wrong." She sends him a smile, grateful for his concern. "Thank you for asking."

Cisco waves her words away. "You know I'm here for you, girl."

"I do and I appreciate it," she pauses, biting her lower lip. There's something else she wants to thank him for but it seems a bit of a reveal. It's not as if they haven't talked about it but... She decides to just do it. "I wanted to thank you for... being there and for helping Harry." Its almost a mixture of adorable and amusing the look that comes over Cisco's face.

"O-kay..." he says confused. "I don't get why..." he pauses as the penny finally drops and his eyes widen. "Oh my god!" He leans forward in his chair, eyes widening as he looks at her. "Are you two-"

"Yes."

"Oh." He nods rather dumbly and looks like he's taking it all in, considering what this means. "How long have you two been... together?"

Caitlin smiles softly at her friend. "Since Christmas."

If at all possible his eyes widen further. "Does anyone else know?"

Caitlin shakes her head. "Just Jesse. Harry told her when he visited."

Cisco nods, still looking taken aback at this new information but he manages to conjure up a honest smile for her. "I'm happy for you, for you both, it's weird but I'm happy for you."

Even though she's touched by his words, Caitlin laughs at them. "Why is it weird?"

Cisco gestures with his hands, as if trying to make a point. "Because when you're faced with it, it makes sense, the two of you together. That's why it's so weird, because it's right there to see and none of us did. It's obvious when you know."

Caitlin nods, understanding his explanation. "Thanks Cisco."

"That's what best friends are for right?" He stretches out his hand, offering her a fist bump with a wide smile. "Except for details, take that to Iris, okay."

"Got it, Iris for girl talk." She bumps her fist to his, returning his smile before she jerks her thumb over her shoulder at the door. "I'm gonna go check on him. You know where we'll be if you need us for anything."

"If we do, I'll be sure to knock first or use the comms." He makes a disgusted face that causes her to giggle. "Catch you later, girl."

Caitlin waves as she heads out of the cortex and back the way she came.

The journey to her destination is quiet, familiar and quick and before too long she is sliding open the door to Harry's room. Shutting the door behind her, she leans back and looks at him. He is fully dressed, boots still on as he lies sprawled across the bed. If she would hazard a guess she would say he'd just walked in and face planted onto the mattress if the shape of him is any indication. Walking over to the bed, she stops at the right side and bends down bringing her eye level with his handsome face. His glasses are gone and asleep, he looks peaceful like all the problems that are troubling him have disappeared, his face looks younger for it too.

Reaching out a hand, Caitlin gently soothes her fingers through his hair, a smile appearing on her face when he, even in his sleep, leans into her touch. This is one of her favourite things, watching him sleep, something which he's always grumpy about saying he can feel the weight of her staring but secretly she knows he loves it. She's so lost in doing just that, studying his features that it takes her a moment to realise his beautiful blue eyes are fluttering open, heavy with sleep but obviously pleased to see her if the lazy smile that spreads onto his face is any indication.

"Hi," she whispers softly, smiling down at him, her fingers still moving through his hair.

"Hi," he says back, closing his eyes and making a pleased sound in the back of his throat at the touch of her hand. Opening his eyes, he meets her own. "Where have you been?"

"What, did you miss me?" She teases, when he narrows his sleepy eyes at her, she continues, "I just got back from coffee with Joe. I wanted to say thank for him giving me advice."

Harry turns over, reaching out and pulls her to him, until Caitlin's half on top of him. "His advice was good, it helped?"

Caitlin looks down at him and nods. "It did. I've come to realise with some help from Amunet as well, that the problem is all in my head, not physical like we first thought."

Harry rolls his eyes, running his hands up her back. "We make a fine pair, both suffering with head problems."

She mock glares down at him. "Talking of head problems, I just spoke with Cisco."

"Oh, he told you huh... about the new council, the council of rejects." He sounds exasperated. "Great help they were."

"He told me they were more into thoughts and feelings."

Harry hums. "HP, my French counterpart told me to channel my aggression into love. To use the... my-"

"Intelligence?"

"Yes, that." He gives her a look of consideration. "You're getting good at that, guessing what I'm... thinking or trying to think of."

"It's a gift." She grins down at him.

"Not a DA Cecile Horton gift I hope. One woman with..." He struggles again trying to find the words he's searching for.

"Telepathic abilities?"

Now he gives her an annoyed look. "Yes that. One woman in our life is enough but back to what I was... trying to say. The council thinks I should think with the intelligence... in my heart."

Caitlin hums, nodding her head. "Just like Cecile mentioned to you, I think maybe they're onto something there."

"What do you mean?"

She shifts on top of him, laying her hand over his heart, feeling it beat beneath her palm. "I think the intelligence of your heart is as intelligent as that of your mind. It's just as big and beautiful as what goes on up here." She reaches up to trail her finger tips over his forehead. "Those are the pieces that make you, _you_ and that's who I fell in love with."

As reassuring as her words are and as much as they mean to him, there's still that underlining layer of doubt that lingers in him. "But I'm not that whole person you fell in love with anymore, my mind... it's gone and I'm half of what... I-I used to be."

Tears fill Caitlin's eyes, she's been trying so hard to keep her emotions in check lately, to not get overwhelmed by them because it won't help him, seeing her upset. But right now, seeing and hearing the despair in his voice, it breaks her heart just that little bit more. She shakes her head, shifting over him to cup his face. "You're exactly the same man and I refuse to hear otherwise. What's happening to you, it can be fixed we just have to find the key to solving it. We're all here for you Harry, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." She smiles down at him. Her thumb brushes along his jaw. "To point out a comparison, you loved me when Killer Frost was a part of me, now she's not. The same could be said for me, that I'm half of what I once was and I know you think that's rubbish right?"

"Right." He hates it when she does that, use logic and twist it around to show him how much of a dick he's being, of how wrong he is.

"I love you, just as you are."

It hits Harry harder than it usually would have but lately his emotions are all over the place. He tries to cover it with humour. "Even if I am a dumb dumb?"

His words startles a laugh out of Caitlin, breaking the mood and lightening it. "Dumb dumb? Where did you get that?"

A scowl appears on Harry's face. "Wolfgang Wells declared me that before... he kicked me out of the council."

Caitlin makes an outraged face. "How dare he!"

" _I know, right_?" The way he says that is like it's the most unheard of, most impossible thing ever, like he still can't believe it happened.

They share a smile, just lying there together in bed enjoying the silence of his rooms. Caitlin studies his features, tracing over them with gentle fingers. Some of her favourite moments were when they were just like this, together, in each others arms, whether in silence or as they talked. He is the most important person in her life, the centre of her world and she couldn't imagine her life without him in it. Dropping her head, she brushes her lips over his. "I love you," she whispers, almost inaudible but she knows he hears it by his sharp in take of breath and his reply.

"I love you too."

After that she kisses him more firmly, her mouth soft and slow against his. She smiles into the kiss when his hands slip under her shirt, fingers dancing over the small of her back as he dips his tongue teasingly into her mouth. As much as she want this to go further, to get him out of his clothes and have him make love to her, he's to tired, both physically and mentally after the day he's had and because of that she pulls away. She giggles breathlessly at his disappointed groan, his head lifting up to chase after her lips, she allows him a quick kiss before pulling back. There's also something else she has to tell him.

She tilts her head, looking down at him. "So..." she starts, only to stop. Biting her bottom lip.

He knows that look well, it usually means she's nervous or unsure about something. "Soooo.?..." he drags the word out, prompting her to hopefully continue.

"So, remember when we talked about telling the team about us?"

"I vaguely remember... a conversation along those lines. Why?"

"Well..."

She's biting her lip again and it makes Harry reach out, sweeping his thumb over her lip freeing it from her teeth's capture. "You're nervous, what's wrong?"

"I may have told Cisco about us, when I spoke with him earlier." Caitlin rushes out her explanation.

"May have?"

"Fine," she sighs dramatically, "I did tell him."

"Okay," his reply is simple and he shrugs.

"Okay?..."

Harry rolls his eyes, running his hands up her back. "Okay, you told him."

"And that's a good thing?" She questions, looking for clarification. "Because when we talked about it, we decided to keep this private for now."

"It's a good thing, I'm fine with them knowing."

"Oh." She nods, more to herself. "That's good then. I wasn't sure what with everything happening..."

"Caitlin, when would there... ever be a better time, with the work that we -- do here, to tell them?"

"Good point."

Harry nods, looking up at her seriously, his eyes boring into hers. "It'll be nice not having to hide, not having to- to... hide how much I need you by my side."

Caitlin curses her goddamn emotions and this beautiful man for evoking them. Sometimes he really has no idea what he does to her and her poor heart. Seeing him like this, vulnerable and emotional, which very few people get to see is a blessing and a curse all rolled into one. Dropping her head to kiss him again, in part to hide her tears but mainly just to feel his mouth moving under hers. After a few moments she breaks the kiss, her lips hovering over his. "I'll always be by your side, however and whenever you need me, I'll be here." His arms tighten around her at her promise as she rests her forehead against his.

No matter what's to come, whether in their fight against DeVoe, in their fight to save his intelligence or in their life together that lays ahead of them, one thing will always remain a constant. And that's Caitlin, standing by his side.

 _Him and I..._ She thinks, staring down into his beautiful blue eyes. _Him and I, through whatever is to come._

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Harry, he needed some love after that episode. Guys, thank you as always for reading. Let me know your thoughts. More Snowells soon, I have another post 4x21 idea I'm pondering, so stay tuned....


End file.
